


Loyalties

by TiredBadger



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBadger/pseuds/TiredBadger
Summary: Drifters game has been around a while now. People are starting to notice, people are starting to talk. A line is being drawn.





	Loyalties

The lights were off when she entered the small apartment. She didn't find this unusual, it was well past midnight and Rhea assumed the other two members of her fire team were asleep. At least she thought so, until she rounded the kitchen, where a pair of glowing orange eyes met hers from the kitchen table. The bright blue light of a tablet lit another's face in blues and dark shadows.

She flipped the light switch. Mikias-13 sat with hands clasped together, staring intently at her. Zander took a sip from his coffee.

“You're late,” he didn't sound worried, it was more of an accusation. “Had fun?”

The force at which she rolled her eyes must of been audible, or Zander at least took the moment to look at her, chuckling before return to his tablet. “What, is this an intervention?” Rhea muttered leaning easily against the wall.

“Yes, we-”

“You.” Zander corrected sliding his finger against the screen. 

Mikias-13 metal futures furrowed a bit, Zander wasn't playing the part of wing man as well as he planned. He ignored it and continued.

“Can't believe you sided with the Drifter, of all people. Aunor investigations are-"

"Ah so you're the one who placed the bugs."

He put on a show of faux horror as if the accusation alone burned his honor, "Rhea I had to, it's for the safety of the city-"

"Seems pretty safe, Zavala offered him that space in the Annex."

He stopped playing, Mikias was one to joke even during the worst of times. The exo had thought this would be an easy one man monologue, with Rhea standing there looking solemn as he talked her back to his side. Their side. The Vanguards. At this moment the titan he once called friend for the last ten years was being an unmoving wall on this subject.

He wanted to redeem his friend from the whispers of the Praxic Order, from this game Drifter had thrown guardians into.

"Rhea, I know you've been a little edgy lately since the war, since losing your one means of escape in the Challenge of Elders," The light dimmed in his eyes. "But you can't side with that man just because he lets you knock heads."

She found herself pinching the bridge of her nose, dragging her hand through her hair in one motion, aggition. She knew Mikias meant well but it didn't make it any less irritating. 

"He's offering a chance at salvation," Rhea put on a fake drawl. "Why wouldn't I want to take it?"

The response generated another small chuckle from Zander who still hadn't peeled his eyes from his tablet.

"This isn't a joke, Rhea."

"I'm not joking. The man asked me to pick a side. I didn't see it as him or the Vanguard. I saw it as him or Aunor," Rhea approached the exo and didn't break eye contact as the pieces hit the table. "And personally she made it a very easy choice."

He didn't look, he didn't have to look.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know where to end this or if I should keep going. There is a lot of enmity between Rhea and Mikias right now. Atleast Mikias thinks so.
> 
> It's also really short.


End file.
